Yulgang2 Wikia:Policies
(Note that these rules are 'borrowed' from Age of Wushu Online Wiki as they are good rules.) This page provides the general policy for what you should and should not do as a wiki contributor. The policy is subject to change at any time. It is your responsibility to keep up with it. Please check back periodically. Content/Editing Policy The Yulgang2 Wiki's main goal is to provide as much information as possible on all aspects of Yulgang 2. In order to keep the information universal across servers and to provide a safe environment, these policies have been instituted. Do * Make new pages and expand existing pages. * Capitalize all appropriate words in page titles (ie. instead of making a page called "Warriors' skills," title it "Warrior's Skills" instead). If in doubt, use this page. * Unless otherwise noted, follow Wikipedia's Manual of Style. * Write articles in the 3rd person (Do not use I, you, we, us, etc. anywhere in an article). * Fix spelling/grammar/broken links. * Use US English instead of British English (use armor instead of armour, for example). ** The only exception is with in-game descriptions. In those cases, use whatever spelling is used in those descriptions. * Use these formats for writing dates: ** For when the month is included: January 22, 2014 ** For when there are only numbers: DD/MM/YY * If you are taking information from a source outside of the game, make sure to link to the source in a "References" section. * Information about unreleased content is allowed, but should have a web-based source. ** Make sure to place " " at the top of the page or section to label it as unreleased content. * Nominate bad pages for deletion. To do this, simply place " " at the top of the page. To add a reason, use " ". Do not * Do not copy and paste information from the game's client files. ** Related: Do not discuss the tools or any part of the process used in obtaining information from the game's client files. * Do not copy and paste content from other websites unless the content is released under a free use licenses, such as the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License (CC-BY-SA). If licensing cannot be confirmed, it will be removed as a copyright violation. * Do not create blank or nearly blank pages. All pages must contain some useful content. * Do not add player-made trading prices for items. These vary over time, between servers, and from person-to-person. NPC shop prices and resale values, on the other hand, are welcome. * Do not make joke pages or non-''Yulgang 2''-related pages. * Do not knowingly make up information to confuse people. Accidents are okay, but if it is on purpose, it will be deleted, and you may be banned. * Do not vandalize pages or user pages. * Do not edit other users' user pages without express permission, unless it is to fix a formatting error (e.g. broken div tag or use of incorrect character template). * Do not make articles for players. Use your User page for that. See below for info on that. * Similarly, do not make wiki articles for guilds. ** As an extension of this rule, do not make user accounts to represent a guild. User accounts are meant for people to contribute to the wiki, not to advertise themselves. ** Also, do not insert guild adverts into pages. * Do not insert comments into articles. Please use the article's Talk page if you want to talk about the article's content. * There is no need to sign your articles. If you make contributions to this wiki, other people can see the credits in the History tab. It is required by license that whenever the content in this wiki is reused, the contributors should be credited. * Do not post links to mods or otherwise advertise mods. * Do not directly paste the results of online translators onto future content pages. Nonsensical information is as bad as incorrect information. Username policy We do not allow usernames that are misleading, promotional, offensive or disruptive. * Misleading usernames imply relevant, misleading things about the contributor. For example, misleading points of fact, an impression of undue authority, or the suggestion that the account is operated by a guild, group, project or collective rather than one individual. * Promotional usernames are advertisements for a company, group, or guild. * Offensive usernames make harmonious editing difficult or impossible. * Disruptive usernames include outright trolling or personal attacks, impersonation, or otherwise show a clear intent to disrupt Yulgang2 Wiki. These criteria apply to both usernames and signatures. Usernames that are inappropriate in another language, or that represent an inappropriate name with misspellings and substitutions, or do so indirectly or by implication, are still considered inappropriate. *Your signature, which can be edited on the , must include a link back to your . Information * The main background color is #C8DCF0. * The color of links and buttons is #006CB0. * The color of the header is #3A5766. See also * Wikia's collection of policies that may also apply here. Category:Wiki-Related Pages